


Anybody Seen My Baby

by BarrysLightningRod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrysLightningRod/pseuds/BarrysLightningRod
Summary: Barry and Iris can't resist the cuteness of their infant twins and quite literally fight over them.





	Anybody Seen My Baby

Rarely if ever is Barry allowed the luxury of solace. Such limited relaxation is a consequence of juggling a demanding job, managing STAR Labs, and perhaps most taxing, speeding through the city to protect its citizens daily.

Whenever he is afforded the privilege of free time, he prefers to spend it like he is now, bundled in bed, each arm curled around an infant. He cuddles his children to his chest, basking in their dainty sighs and round, heavily-lashed eyes, and perhaps his favorite indulgence, taking shameless, long sniffs at their smooth skin. The scientist in him knows there’s some evolutionary significance behind that incredibly satisfying fresh baby scent, but the sentiment in him knows how fleeting it is and wants to cherish every part of his three-month-old twins who are already growing up too quickly, even in the eyes of The Flash.

“Mmmm, you smell so good,” he murmurs, burying his nose into their wispy curls.

He doesn’t feel silly talking to them aloud, in fact he loves being alone with them for the opportunity to bond like this. And besides, Iris has plenty of evidence from her psychology studies to attest for the impact of parental conversations on speech development.

 “Hey, Buddy,” Barry beams down at Don who blinks up at him curiously, his lips pursing into a round O. “What’s my Beautiful Boy thinking about?” 

It’s then that Dawn squeals loudly, dropping her pacifier onto his neck.

“No, I didn’t forget about my Beautiful Girl,” he chuckles, despite the sticky drool on his collar. “How could I?” 

It was remarkable how already some strange rivalry for his affection was at play between them, unless it was just paranoia on his end that he wasn’t being as impartial as he could be.

“I love you both,” he croons, needing them to hear it, even if they don’t understand it. He plants a kiss on first Dawn’s then Don’s forehead.

“Daddy loves you two so much, okay? As long I’m alive, I’m going to love you, even through the tantrums and the messes, even when you get older and make mistakes, even if you murder someone in cold blood-“

He grins sheepishly at their blank faces. “Well, maybe don’t do that...”

The door bursts open and Iris barges in: “Time’s up, it’s my turn.”

Barry leaps to his feet, clutching each twin more tightly. “She found us!”

“Barry, I am back from the most hectic shift at work which I only got through thanks to the reminder that I would come home to the twins at the end of it,” she warns. “Today is not the day to put up a fight.”

“I hear you and sympathize with you, which is why I can’t give them up because I know how hard it is to be apart from them,” Barry says matter-of-factly.

“Barry,” Iris hisses through gritted teeth, eyes flashing dangerously. “Give me my babies.”

“ _Your_ babies?!” He feigns offense.

“I carried them for months!”

“Exactly, so I have to make up for lost time,” he retaliates.

Iris chooses instead to turn her efforts to the twins.

“Dawn, Donny,” she lulls adoringly. “You missed Mommy, didn’t you?”

“Cheater!” Barry accuses. “You have the unfair advantage of breastmilk.”

“And I’m sure they’re hungry and want to be fed,” Iris insists haughtily.

“Don’t listen to her, guys,” Barry instructs, shielding the twins from her advances. “Daddy will give you a bottle later.”

“Just whose milk is in that bottle, eh?” Iris challenges.

“You don’t have to rub the fact that I can’t nurse in my face, Iris,” Barry states seriously. “Don’t be insensitive.

“Barry!” Iris exclaims, bouncing on her toes, growing desperate. “ _Please_ give them to me, at least one of them!”

In that moment, for the first time, Dawn lets out a laugh.

Barry and Iris exchange incredulous looks.

“Did she just-"

“She did!”

“Make her do it again!”

“I can’t-how-"

“We were just-arguing…” Iris trails off, seemingly hit with a sudden idea.

“You hand over my babies, Bartholomew,” she commands with exaggerated authority, complete with her hands on her hips, and to Barry’s amazement, both Dawn and Don snicker in response.

“Not a chance!” Barry counters with equal strictness, catching onto her game, and yet again, the twins quiver with chortles.

He and Iris resist the urge to laugh themselves, willing to do anything to keep their babies giggling, but he can tell Iris’s eyes are shining like he’s never seen them before, and he’s sure she’s reflecting whatever joy he’s feeling, because Barry swears it's the most precious sound he's heard since the day he first listened to their heartbeats.

They continue their false bickering, and each time, Dawn and Don emit soothing, squeaky coos, until both Barry and Iris can’t help but laugh along.

“In honor of this parenting milestone, I willingly yield a baby to you,” Barry declares, handing Dawn over, whom Iris seizes, immediately kissing her full cheeks.

“There’s my sweet Baby Girl,” Iris purrs. “Oooh I missed you so much-Mmmm,” she inhales at the crook of Dawn’s neck, eyes crinkling at Barry. “I can see why you didn't want to give them up: they smell extra good today.”


End file.
